Mick's Fix
by Starlight623
Summary: Mick has decided he's seen enough of Blondie being upset over Snart being gone. And he's gone to recruit help to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing Legends or Flash related. (Or any of it really)

I know this has all been done before, but I needed to do my own version. I won't accept having no Captain Canary!

* * *

After Mick returns Leonard to his proper place in the past, he feels so depressed. But not as sad as when he walks past Sara's room.

Even from the other side of the closed door, he could hear the captain sobbing.

"Gideon," he begins, "Did Blondie ask to not be disturbed?"

"Negative, Mr. Rory. I actually believe Captain Lance would benefit from speaking with you."

He sighs then asks, "All right, Gideon, please open the door."

Sara's door slides open and Mick's "non-existent" heart breaks. There is Sara, curled in a ball, crying on her bed. He's certain that's Leonard's parka she is holding like a lifeline.

"Blondie… what's wrong?"

Sara jumps and turns to face him. "Mick! You scared me. Um… I was just…" He can tell she is searching for an excuse to explain her current situation, but ultimately can't find any. "Oh, hell with it. I miss him so much. And seeing him with the Legion, and all the shit he did, it's like we… _I_ lost him all over again."

Mick walks to her and sits on the bed. "Yeah, I know. Working with the new Snart was just weird. It looked and sounded like him, but it wasn't like him. Said things the old boss wouldn't say and certainly did things he wouldn't do. Made it easier to return him, though. Knowing it would fix him eventually."

"But eventually it leads to him being an idiot and sacrificing himself. Why couldn't we find another way? There had to be some way to save him and the rest of us."

Mick sighs and thinks. He had been thinking of just that for days. Maybe there was a way…

"Don't think about it, Blondie. I know what you meant to the boss and I think I'm starting to see what he meant to you. You'll just make yourself insane with what ifs. At least that crazy version of him is gone now."

She sighs. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Mick. This was nice of you."

Mick grumbles. "Don't get too used to it," he says with the tiniest of smiles.

"I won't."

He nods and goes to leave, turning to see Sara snuggle up with the coat again.

It had to be done.

The next day, he goes to the jumpship and finds Jax there. He slides the younger man out from under the controls.

"Mick? What are you doing, man?" Jax asks.

"I need this. Get out."

Jefferson sighs. "For what now?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. So get out."

"Are you stealing something again?"

Mick is growing impatient. "Jax, I like you, really, so don't make me hurt you. I need to do something and the fewer people that know about it, the better. Is the jumpship working?"

"She'll purr like a kitten. Just bring her back in one piece."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out."

As soon as Jax is gone, Mick sets the controls for Central City, 2017, STAR Labs.

He lands and rushes into the building, setting off several alarms and not caring about any of them.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" Cisco asks, surprised at yet another intruder into the labs.

"I need Allen. For a favor."

"Heatwave needs The Flash for a favor?"

"Heatwave doesn't. Not really. But the Canary does. We need him for something important."

Cisco studies his face. This Mick Rory looks a lot different from the villain that used to terrorize them. This one looks… nicer?

He pushes the intercom button. "Barry? I need you in the Cort—"

Before he even finishes the sentence, Barry appears.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Cisco points to Mick. "Him."

Barry turns and his jaw drops. "Mick? What are you doing here?"

"Popular question. Look, I need you to do some speeding for me. And for Sara."

"What's wrong with Sara?"

"She's… I guess you could say she's heartbroken now that the boss is gone."

"Sara? Loved Snart?" Cisco says with a disgusted tone.

"Don't act so surprised," Mick replies. "Snart was changing. We both were. And Blondie had a lot to do with that. Almost everything. And now that he's gone, and we saw him again, but he was different, and then we lost him again, and it's was a big battle, and well, she's crushed."

Cisco and Barry share a confused look, but let Mick continue.

"Look, Allen, what I'm asking from you, it's dangerous, but it's the only way to keep time from splitting apart, but also keeping Sara sane."

"Ok, let's hear it," Barry says, a bit apprehensive.

"I need you to rush in, just before the Oculus blows, grab Snart, and get him back to the jumpship."

"Before we all explode?"

"Yeah."

Barry nods his head slowly, taking it all in.

Mick sees the doubt in his eyes. "Look, you know I would never usually ask for a favor, especially from you, but you're the only one I can think of to help me with this. Don't do it for me, do it for Sara."

Cisco stands. "Do it for _love_ , Barry!" he says with a dramatic hand to his heart.

"Are you just saying that so you can get points with Lisa for convincing me to save her brother?"

"No! All right, yes, a little yes. But also for love, Barry! For some… wait… Captain Canary love!"

Barry rolls his eyes. "Really? Making up codenames at a time like this?"

"It's what I do, bro."

Mick has had enough. "Look, you gonna do it or not? Besides, I need Ramon to make something to keep the explosion button down too."

Barry looks to the ground for a second, then back at the reformed criminal, and apparent matchmaker. "Yeah, Mick, let's go save Snart."

Soon enough, they come up with a plan and a device to keep the self-destruct button pushed and head to the jumpship.

"You sure about this, Flash?" Mick asks. "Like I said, there's a big boom."

"I've raced explosions before. Not ones that can suck me into time itself, but I think I can do this. I just need to wait until past you and Sara are gone and right before the device is set to blow. I speed in, I put the device on the button, I grab Snart, we get back here and you time-jump us back to 2017. But what about after that?"

"That'll be my problem. I gotta figure out a way to get him back on the Waverider after the Legion of Doom shit."

"The what?"

"Don't worry yourself. We took care of it."

"Ooo-k. Are we there?"

"Yeah." Mick sets the jumpship down where they won't be seen by the past Legends. "Once you see me and Blondie, get moving."

Barry exits the ship and waits. He sees Sara helping an almost unconscious Mick away. Funny how Mick never mentioned the knocked-out part. He begins to speed himself up and feels the air around him spark and at once, he knows it's go time. It's starting to happen, so he races to where Snart is holding the button.

"There are no strings on m—" and before Leonard can finish that thought, he's being pulled away.

Barry rushes into the open door of the jumpship, placing Leonard in the seat beside him (knocked unconscious from the force of being whisked away).

"I said grab him, not kill him!" Mick yells as the doors close and the ship begins to time-jump.

"He's alive! Just knocked out from the speed," Barry replies as the ship is taking them back.

As they land back by STAR Labs, Leonard is starting to wake.

Holding his head, he grumbles. "What the hell?"

"Calm down, boss. I'll explain soon," Mick says, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders and helping him to walk to the building.

"Mick? Barry? Why are you dead, too?"

"No one's dead, Snart," Barry replies, opening the door to STAR and taking them down to the medbay.

"I am, right? I knocked out Mick. I pushed the button. I kissed Sara," Leonard says drowsily.

"You kissed Sara?" Barry asks.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Ok, well, let's get Caitlin to check you out before we figure out what to do with you. Mick, get him to the med area and I'll get her."

Mick helps Leonard to the medical bed. "How you feeling, boss?"

"I don't get it, Mick. This isn't what I expected death to look like. Is this hell? An eternity in STAR Labs with Barry Allen?"

"Len, listen. You. Aren't. Dead."

Mick pulls up a chair in front of Leonard. "Allen pulled you out of the explosion. The Oculus still went boom, but you didn't."

Leonard is starting to wake up and figure things out. "So the Time Masters are still gone?"

Mick shrugs. "I guess so. We'll find out soon enough."

"Why, Mick? Why couldn't you just leave me?"

"You know why."

Leonard puts his head down. "Her."

"She's not doing well, Len. We just went through something pretty rough and she's barely hanging on now."

"I wish I could have been there for her."

"And now you can be. But we need to get you back."

Just then, Caitlin walks in. "So, back from the dead, huh?"

"I'm not the first."

"In this group, not likely the last, either," Caitlin says with a small laugh. She knows that Captain Cold's ways have changed, but she's still wary around him… and Heatwave. "But let's get you checked out. Hell of a day, huh?"

"One I wasn't expecting to continue. But _someone_ had to be a hero," Leonard replies, nodding towards Mick.

"Hero still ain't on my resume," Mick says.

Caitlin can't believe what she's about to say. "Call it what you want, it was brave of you, Mick. You saved Leonard and, from what I hear, you might just be saving Sara."

"How bad is she?" Leonard asks, barely above a whisper.

"Do you want the truth?" Mick asks.

Leonard nods slowly.

"Last I saw her, she was crying into your stupidly giant coat."

Leonard's heart shatters. "I wanted to save her, save you. And I just ended up hurting her anyway."

Caitlin pops a thermometer into Leonard's mouth (mostly to keep him quiet as she speaks). "Don't look at it like that. You saved her life and she's done a lot of good since then. There wouldn't be a world for you to come back to if you hadn't saved her. Or Mick for that much. Besides, sacrificing yourself is a pretty bold love admission. If she didn't know before, well, she hopefully does now."

Leonard hands her the thermometer. "She kissed me. Right before the explosion. She kissed me and I'd never felt anything like it."

Caitlin smiles at the thought, though she'd never have imagined that she'd be swooning at Leonard Snart's love life. "She really has changed you."

"Tell anyone and I'll freeze your car again."

She puts her hands up in mock defense. "We're good at secrets around here," she adds with a wink.

"So, doc, is he cleared?" Mick asks.

"I'd say so. All your vitals appear normal, so your time by the Oculus and time-jumping from there doesn't seem to have disagreed with you. But you're gonna want to take it easy for a while. Symptoms could still appear."

"I get the feeling that Blondie will take good care of him. Though, I can't promise that he won't be getting physical once we get back."

"Ok, Rory, TMI!" Cisco yells as he enters the room. "Why do I always show up for the weird stuff?"

"You got news, Ramon?" Leonard drawls.

"Well, I thought maybe you could have one other reunion before you take off."

He steps aside to reveal Lisa Snart.

"You jerk," she mumbles, trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

"Oh, shut it, trainwreck, and give your brother a hug."

She rushes over to him and hugs him tight. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking about saving the people I love. You, and Mick, and…"

"Her. Just say it. Lance was a big part of it too."

"I love her, sis."

"Duh. From everything Cisco's been telling me, anyone could figure that out! Let me guess, you were the last to know."

Mick lets out a guffaw. "Of course he was!"

"No one asked for your opinion, Mick," Leonard growls.

"Well, you need to get back to her. It's been a year and she's probably eager to see you. But tell her that I still need to meet her and give my approval."

"Yes, yes. You can interrogate her soon enough."

She hugs him again. "I love you, Len."

"Yeah, I love you too, Lisa."

"All right, we gotta get moving," Mick interrupts. "Gotta make sure we didn't break time by busting you out."

Lisa goes to stand by Cisco. A move not unnoticed by Leonard.

"Hurt her, and you won't live to see another day."

"Gotcha," Cisco mumbles. "Now go be Captain Canary!"

"Really, Ramon? A cutesy couple nickname?" Leonard asks.

"I stand by it!" Cisco replies.

Leonard turns to Barry. "Thank you, Barry. I mean it."

Barry sticks out his hand. "Invite me to the wedding," he chuckles.

Leonard shakes his hand (a move that shocks almost everyone in the room). "We'll see."

And with that, the Leonard and Mick leave and jump back to the Waverider.

"Now, listen," Mick begins. "Let me get in there first. Probably gotta ease Blondie into this. Otherwise, she might kill you for thinking you're an imposter or that crazy Snart."

"Crazy Snart?"

"We'll tell you all about it later. Stay here."

Mick makes his way to Sara's room. He had jumped them back to about 20 minutes after he left her room the first time, so he was pretty sure she'd still be in there.

"Gideon, could you open the door to Sara's room again?"

"Certainly, Mr. Rory."

He enters the room to find Sara asleep. But instead of holding the parka, she's now wearing it.

"Damn, killer. I didn't think you had it this bad," he whispers. He approaches cautiously, not wanting to startle an assassin awake. "Blondie… wake up. Sara… It's Mick."

Her eyes open quickly and she sits up even faster, but calms at the sight of Mick.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I got you a present."

"A present? First a kind visit and now a gift? Who is this Mick Rory?"

"One who just wants to fix things. Now, I need you to listen to me, because it's gonna be a shock, but I found—"

"Me," Leonard interrupts.

"Son of a bitch," Mick mutters.

In a breath, Sara is off the bed and has Leonard pinned to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing back!" she yells, knife at his throat.

"Blondie! Calm down! It's not that psycho version!" Mick says, attempting to pull her off.

"Sara! It's me!" Leonard adds to the yelling. "It's actually me!"

"No, you got put back where you're supposed to go. How did you get back here?"

"Mick brought me!"

Sara whirls to look at Mick. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Couldn't you have waited in the jumpship?" Mick growls. "Sara, listen. The short version is this: I went to STAR Labs, I got the Flash to save Leonard from the explosion, I brought him back here. It isn't the Leonard the Legion took. It's 2016 Leonard. Legend Leonard. _Your_ Leonard."

Sara looks at the man below her and deep into his eyes. The hate of the Legion's Leonard wasn't there. There was a certain gentleness in these eyes.

"How can I be sure?" she asks.

Gideon speaks up. "I may be of some assistance, Captain Lance."

" _Captain_ Lance?" Leonard questions.

"Shhh!" Sara shushes. "How is that, Gideon?"

"A simple scan of Mr. Snart's hand. The Leonard Snart that was at the Oculus would have one that I regenerated after he shattered it."

"Well, let's get to the Medbay!" Leonard says, attempting to sit up.

Sara is cautious. If this isn't her Leonard, she's prepared to take him down the second Gideon confirms it.

"Fine. But one false move and you're dead."

Leonard puts up his hands and allows her to push him out the door. Mick follows, if only to watch the show.

Once at the medbay, Leonard happily sits in the chair and holds out his arm. "Let 'er rip, Gideon."

Sara watches closely as the blue laser scans over Leonard's hand. She begins to think of what she'll do if this is the crazy Snart, or what she'll do if it isn't.

Gideon's voice snaps Sara back. "I can confirm that this is the same Leonard Snart whose hand I regenerated. In other words, the one who supposedly died at the Vanishing Point."

"But… how?" Sara asks, still too nervous to believe it's true.

"I told you," Mick says with a touch of irritation to his voice. "I went to the crew at STAR Labs. The Flash ran in and grabbed him after the button was pushed, but before all the things went boom. Then we brought him back here. Did we break time?"

"Gideon?" Sara asks.

"Negative, Captain. The timeline appears to be unaffected. Well done, Mr. Rory."

"Yeah, thanks, Gideon. Well, Sara, do you like your present?"

He certain she didn't hear him since she's locked eyes with Snart. Yeah, he was right. The boss definitely wasn't getting any rest tonight. So Mick sneaks out, giving the pair some privacy.

When he reaches the hallway, he looks up. "Gideon, just curious. We didn't break time, but did we screw anything else up?"

"On the contrary, Mr. Rory. You saved events in the future."

"Stuff with Blondie and Snart?"

"I am unable to confirm happenings in the future."

Mick chuckles. "I'd better be the best man."

Back in the medbay, Sara is confused. "It's… really you?" she whispers, taking a few tentative steps towards him.

"Apparently. This really isn't how I expected this day to end: not even in the same day. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"And I am. We all are, you noble idiot. I'd say hero is on your resume now."

Leonard makes a face. "Meh. We'll argue that later. There's something I want to say first."

"Hmmm?"

"I can do better with that kiss." He grabs her hand and pulls her to him. Their lips meet and Sara knows this is what their first kiss should have been like: passionate, loving, not rushed and desperate and sad.

As she pulls away, she smiles. "Anything else you'd like to add to that, to improve upon?"

"Oh, you have no idea." And he begins to pull her towards her bedroom.

As soon as the door slides closed, Leonard has Sara pinned up against it, both kissing with passion and impatience. Once they break for air, Leonard smiles.

"So," he begins, running a hand along his parka. "This looks familiar."

"Yeah, I borrowed it," Sara replies, breathless. "Need it back?"

"Keep it. Looks better on you anyway. I'm more concerned with what's underneath anyway."

He slowly pulls the zipper down to reveal only Sara's bra and underwear.

"Looks like you were expecting me," he drawls as he lets his fingers lazily wander over her.

"Only in my dreams. Which I guess is why I wear this to bed. I always wanted to dream of you. Some nights a little more than others."

Leonard never thought of his parka as sexy, but damn if this sight didn't change his mind.

"Well, it's got to go for now."

He pulls the coat from around her, draping it carefully across a chair and then begins kissing her neck.

"You're overdressed," she whispers as she starts pulling at his shirt.

Soon enough, every stitch of clothing is in a heap and the couple happily reunites (several times throughout the night).

In the morning, Sara dreads sharing the news with the crew. "There'll be questions and mistrust. Drama. I hate drama."

"I'll take on the crew. Anyone wanting to keep me from you is going to get frozen feet. Speaking of which, where is the cold gun?"

"In my weapons closet. After Ray tried to use it—"

"Raymond had my cold gun?!"

"Calm down, I took it and hid it. You can have it back."

Leonard nods. "Listen, I know there's a lot I need to catch up on, especially after hearing there was a psycho version of me and apparently you're Captain of the Waverider now, but once we're all settled, I want you to know that I'm all in for this," he says gesturing between the two of them.

"Me… and you… and me and you?" she says with a bright smile.

"Yeah, that."

"I think I'd like that."

"Good. We can be Captain Canary."

Sara raises an eyebrow. "A couple nickname?"

"Blame Cisco for that one."


	2. Sara's Fix

Sara laughs, but goes along with it. "Ok, fine. Captain Canary it is. I never thought I'd be a part of a couple nickname. I guess it's actually not bad, but Cisco is known for his work with naming people."

"Named Captain Cold and Heatwave, so I'll allow it."

She pauses, very uncomfortable with what she's about to say. "Ready to face the firing squad?"

Leonard shrugs. "Why will they be so upset?"

Now Sara is even more uncomfortable. "We just finished a fight with the Legion of Doom—don't look at me, Nate named them. We'll discuss him later. They were a bunch of bad guys that went back in time and stole you, pre-Legends you, and had you help them with all their work to destroy the world. That you… he did some very evil things."

"You've got to tell me, Canary. I need to know what I'm up against."

"He did a lot of their dirty work. He killed…" She takes a deep breath, not wanting to relive all this. "He killed Amaya. And he killed a different version of Mick."

It wasn't often that Sara saw Snart visibly shaken, but he is now. "I don't know who this Amaya is, but why would I kill her? And Mick? I'd _never_ kill him. Even at my worst, that would never be an option."

"I know that. I really think when they recreated the world—yes, we'll get to that sometime too—they changed you into something worse. Mick knows that too. And I think most of the crew does as well. But Amaya, and Nate, they're new. They've never met you, except for that bastard. It's going to be hard for them. Even the rest of the crew is probably going to be wary of you. They saw your exact double do awful things."

Leonard shakes his head. "I've got a long road ahead of me. Who is this Legion of Doom, so I can thank them later?"

"Eobard Thawne, Malcom Merlyn, and Damien Dhark."

"First, Eobard is a stupid name. Second, that same Merlyn?"

Sara nods. "Yeah," she whispers. "This was a really hard mission." She doesn't even add her grudge with Dhark about Laurel. There will be time for that later.

He pulls her to his chest and she begins sobbing. Some day, some how, he'd find a way to make them pay for all the pain they caused Sara. But for now, he just wants to console her.

"I'm right here, Sara. That wasn't me. I need to know you believe that, really believe it. I can't lose your trust because of some psycho copy of me."

"I know. _This_ is you. You wouldn't do those things and that was one of the only things that kept me going. I was strong for everyone else, but I'd still cry myself to sleep at night."

"All bundled up in my parka, I saw," he says with a smirk, hoping to make her smile as well. "Wasn't the fur scratchy?"

Sara shrugs. "It smelled like you."

He can't help but smile at her devotion, but reality comes crashing back. "All right. So, psycho me is going to be a stumbling block, we've established that. What's this Captain Lance business? I thought I was the only Captain in this relationship."

"Eh, I kinda fell into the position. The Legion did a number on Rip too. Once we saved him, he seemed to think that I was a better captain and he left."

"And I agree, but it was just like that?"

"Well, it was after all this Legion shit, but yeah."

"So I'm sleeping with the Captain now. I think I like that!"

"You're an ass."

"Guilty."

"You think you're ready to face them now?"

"No, but I can't stay in here forever."

"I could hide you."

"Mick couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. He's likely already told everyone anyway. Might as well face the music."

"Well, let me head to the galley first," Sara says, beginning to get dressed. "If he didn't tell them, it'd be bad for you just to wander in."

"Fine. I want to see my cold gun anyway."

"Your baby is fine. I kept it very safe and shiny. Now stay in here. You didn't listen to Mick last night and you ended up with my knife at your throat."

"Yeah, your taste in foreplay has gotten weird since I've been gone."

Sara rolls her eyes. "Ass," she mutters before leaving.

She dreads walking through the galley door, but it has to be done.

"Morning, crew," she says as she's met with awkward stares. "Ok, morning, weirdos gawking at me."

"Is it true?" Ray asks.

"What?"

"Snart… he's back?"

Sara shoots a glare at Mick, who only shrugs nonchalantly.

"Yes, it's true. But it's our Leonard, not that one stolen from the past. Mick actually saved ours from the Oculus. He's not going to be all crazy like the other one."

"How can you be sure?" Martin questions.

"Hook me up to a poly test," Leonard says from the doorway.

"Do you _ever_ listen?" Sara hisses.

"I got bored," Snart drawls. "Look, I've heard about bizarro me, but that ain't me."

The whole crew looks skeptical, especially Nate and Amaya.

"Gideon, help me out here," Leonard requests.

"Mr. Snart is correct. I scanned his hand last night and found that it is the one I regenerated after he shattered it in Nanda Parbat. The Leonard Snart from the past would not have such a hand. This truly is the Leonard Snart from the Vanishing Point."

"Any other questions?"

Amaya is visibly shaking. Nate stands up. "Look, we've never met, apparently, but I watched you kill Amaya. Froze her and smashed her. Even if that wasn't you, you've apparently had that hate in your heart at some point. I won't trust that." And he leaves.

Mick gives his friend an apologetic glance and guides Amaya out of the room.

"Anyone else want to read me the riot act for something I was dead for at the time?

Martin stands. "Mr. Snart, we're all very happy to see that you are, in fact, alive again. Truly. But you'll have to forgive some trepidation. Your doppelganger did some terrible things and those are images that will be hard to forget. However, we should also cling to the knowledge that you, this you, sacrificed yourself for us and that should carry weight. In the meantime, I know our Captain is happy you've returned," he adds with a grin.

"Thanks, professor. It's good to be back."

Jax walks up to Snart and claps him on the shoulder. The fact that Leonard allows this contact says volumes. "It wasn't the same here without you, man. Welcome back."

Leonard nods and glances over to see Sara smiling. This was probably going better than she expected.

Martin and Jax leave the galley and Leonard looks to Ray.

"Raymond. I hear you tried to use my cold gun."

"Oh I was hoping you wouldn't hear about that."

"Look, you never get to touch it again, but I appreciate you trying to keep Mick going after I died. And that you tried to keep the cold gun in action."

"Really?" Ray asks with a high pitched disbelief to his voice.

"Yes, really," Leonard says, rolling his eyes.

Ray sticks out his hand to shake. "Leonard, it's really good to have you back."

Leonard looks between Sara and Ray and finally puts it all to rest. He shakes the hand he's given. "Thanks, Raymond. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some breakfast. I haven't eaten since I've been brought back from the dead."

"That's a strange sentence," Ray mutters. "Have a good breakfast, guys." And he leaves.

"Well, the old crew seems to be ok with me," Leonard says, sitting quickly. "But those new guys are being dicks."

"To be fair, Nate did watch you kill Amaya. And while it wasn't this Amaya, she knows about it and probably feels it a little. They'll come around. Especially once you work that charm of yours," she says sarcastically.

"I feel wounded at your tone, Captain Lance. I have a lot of charm!"

Sara pulls some cereal out of the cupboard and some bowls. "Eat, Mr. Charm. You've been dead for over a year. Now we have something else in common."

"Besides being damn good looking and having ass-kicking skils?"

"Yep. Now, seriously, eat. There's a lot to do around here."

The pair eats and Sara is amazed at just how comfortable it is. Now she has to take care of other business.

"All right," she says as she puts the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "Mick fixed our first problem and now it's time to fix this one. Gideon, alert the team that they need to meet me on the bridge. Now."

"Very well, Captain," the AI replies. "The Captain requests everyone's presence on the bridge immediately."

Sara begins to march out when Leonard stops her. "What's up your sleeve, assassin?"

"I'm getting my crew back on the same team. I won't have distrust in the ranks. If Nate and Amaya won't play nice, then they can get the hell off my ship. Let's go."

Leonard looks as though he's about to say something to that, but Sara's eyes convince him that it would be a bad idea. He follows her out instead.

When Sara and Leonard arrive at the bridge, the crew has already assembled. She strides in with an obvious purpose.

"Uh-oh," Mick mutters. "Mom's pissed."

"If there's one thing I've always taken pride in, it's been that this team is solid. Even in the beginning, when trust was new and low, we acted well as a crew. We might have come from very different backgrounds, but we had a common mission and we worked together to get it done. Now, we've got an original member of the crew back, one that sacrificed himself for the good of the team, for the good of the world. I know we have seen some messed up stuff in the last few weeks, and we have done as much, too. But we defeated the Legion. It's over. And this Leonard is not that guy. Hell, _that_ guy wasn't even the same Snart. Doomworld changed him just like it changed each of you. Amaya, did you like working for the Legion?"

Amaya looks very uncomfortable right now. "Of course not," she quietly replies.

"But you did. And so did I. And so did Martin and Jax. We all did things we're not proud of. And the same goes for Leonard. But for him, it's even more different. It wasn't this Leonard. And that's pretty damn confusing, but trust me, this one is a good guy. He's done a lot of changing and he's better for it. And he doesn't deserve to have his back turned on him because of something he didn't do."

"But he killed Amaya!" Nate protests.

"Oh, can it, other boy scout," Leonard snaps. "You don't like me, and that's fine. I'm not a fan of you right now. But I can tell you this much, this ship is important to me, this crew is important to me, and this captain is damn important to me. I'm not going to be stupid enough to mess that up. I've worked with people I don't like plenty of times and I never let it interfere with what needed to be done. You've got my word that I'm not here to cause problems. I'm here to be with my family and the woman I love."

Sara gasps. She's pretty certain that they've never used that word before.

Leonard stills for a moment. This wasn't exactly the way he wanted to tell her, but the cat was out of the bag now.

"Sorry, assassin. That wasn't the plan at all."

She doesn't answer. Instead, she pulls him by the shirt and kisses him.

Mick chuckles. "Yeah, there's gonna be a lot of that now."

Sara releases Leonard and smiles. "So, in conclusion, anyone who doesn't want to work with all of us as a team, can find another crew."

Amaya gives the tiniest of smiles. "Well, Sara, if you trust him, then maybe I can attempt to as well."

"What about you, Nate?" Sara asks, a great deal of warning in her tone.

He's quiet, measuring his answer. "It's going to be difficult. But the team seems to trust you. And Sara… _obviously_ trusts you. I'm not saying I like it, but I'm willing to work with you."

"Well, with a ringing endorsement like that…" Leonard sarcastically replies.

"Take what you can get, crook," Sara says.

"Fine. I'm happy to be back and definitely ready to get into ass-kicking mode. I spent too much time dead. Or no time at all, I guess… I don't know."

"Don't hurt your head, boss," Mick says.

"Well, let's not get into ass-kicking just yet," Sara interjects. "I think the team is due for a little down time." She leads the crew to their seats. "Mick, you wanna do the honors? Plot a course? You earned it."

Mick beams. "Gideon, set a course for Aruba!"

"Roger that, Mr. Rory. Setting a course for Aruba , the year 2017," Gideon happily replies.

"I like the way you think, Mick," Leonard drawls.

Sara shivers a bit at the innuendo in his voice. She glances over her shoulder at him and rolls her eyes, but he knows she's kidding. He smiles at her and she's ready to begin this next adventure.

A/N: The last few lines came from the season two finale's ending, obviously. I'll let you decide if they get to Aruba or if they land in Dinoland.


End file.
